capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Demitri Maximoff
Demitri Maximoff is a vampire and one of the main characters of the Darkstalkers series of fighting games. Story Deep within the mountains of Romania lies a castle that appears only on a full moon. The castle, named after the owner of the land, was called Zeltzereich. This castle belonged to a Makai noble, Demitri Maximoff. Roughly 100 years ago, he had challenged Belial Aensland. He lost the battle and was exiled from Makai to the human world with his castle. Sunlight was something that was troublesome for people of Makai, especially for Demitri, who was wounded severely from his battle with Belial. If he were to be directly exposed, his body would be destroyed from the inside and he would disappear. To avoid the sunlight and humans, he used what he had left of his powers and created a field to cover his castle. He used this field to recover his strength and heal his wounds. For 50 years, he stayed within his casket. As he slowly regained his strength, he would step out only on a full moon with a field around his body. By this time, there were already people that would wander into the castle. They would somehow hear rumors of treasures within. They would bring crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water, and silver bullets thinking they were safe and recklessly attack Demitri. Demitri couldn't help but smile as such weapons had no effect on him. To Demitri, humans were a low class vulgar race, yet he enjoyed their blood. He savored the blood of innocent girls the most, as it reminded him of the finest Makaian wine. Those who had their blood sucked by Demitri had their body and soul consumed by evil. They would become loyal servants to Demitri. Currently, 40 people settle in Demitri's castle and care for him. [[Video:Demitri Ending|thumb|200px|left|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]]When Demitri recovered 80% of his powers, he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would protect him from sunlight. Demitri had conquered both night and day and had no weaknesses. There were no means for humans to defeat him. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, he had gained much. He acquired various new abilities and knowledge. The Prince of Darkness steadily readied himself to take over Makai once again. The presence of an alien life form on Earth was an unexpected event for Demitri. Demitri seized this opportunity to further gain strength and fought against Pyron and consumed the alien life form. He was confident that he was strong enough to challenge and defeat the ruler of Makai, Belial. When he returned to Makai, he found out that Belial had died and his daughter, Morrigan had taken heir to the Aensland family and the ruler of Makai. As Demitri prepared himself to challenge Morrigan, he and his castle were sucked into the Majigen by Jedah. Believing that defeating Jedah was an important step, he went off to fight him. Powers and abilities Demitri is capable of flight and is physically very strong. He is gifted with pyrokinesis, capable of launching large blasts of flame and flaming bats (both different versions of his Chaos Flare) from his hands. His cape is amorphic, capable of forming demon wings or a pointed tip with his Demon Cradle and Bat Spin attacks respectively. He can slash and pierce enemies with this. While the aura surrounding his body is mainly for protecting him from the sun, he can also utilize it to enhance his Demon Cradle and Bat Spin, covering them in energy and increasing their power. For brief periods, he can revert to his true form which is a large winged and fanged demon. He also has the unique ability to temporarily change the gender of male opponents. He will then revert to his true form and suck out a large portion of blood from whoever he has transformed. As seen in his intro animation, he can transform into a bat like traditional vampires. Another common vampire motif he has is that he is able to convert whichever human he bites to be his servant but it isn't known if this ability works on darkstalkers. He was even able to consume the mighty Pyron's energy after besting him in combat. 'Midnight Bliss' In Vampire Savior, along with the Darkstalker series, Demitri uses an attack known as Midnight Bliss, where he transforms a character into another, more arousing form — if the victim is male, he turns them into a female version of themselves —, then drains their blood/life-force, which causes them to shrivel up into a skeletal husk, before being burned and returned to normal. This move is also used in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom and Capcom Fighting Evolution. Certain female characters, like Morrigan and Lilith, actually receive comedic forms. Demitri also has the Midnight Bliss as a skill in Namco x Capcom that can be used on the map screen; however, it merely drains a single enemy's health and does not transform it. Other appearances 'Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge' OVA In the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revege anime OVA, Demitri has blocked out the sun over the city he resides for a solid century and the villagers have had enough. Now awake, Demitri sets into motion his plans to retake the demon world for himself, which he announces at a party where he has invited several human worshipers - which he promptly kills. Morrigan ultimately interferes and battles him, but when the Huitzils attack them, they focus their attention on ridding them from entering Makai and destroying Demitri's castle, respectively. The Huitzil later study the recordings of Demitri's battle with the Huitzil and discover he is the strongest being on Earth. Pyron scoffs at this and unleashes his power to remove the clouds blocking the sun. This delays Demitri from attempting to retake the demon world due to his vulnerability to sun. When Pyron invades Demitri's city, hoping to find a good competitor on his ascent to be the world's leader, Demitri takes the bait and sets out to meet the cosmic entity in open battle. He does well at first, pushing back Pyron's energy form and blocking his spiral attack then landing a punch on his face and stabbing Pyron's chest with his claws in his demon form but the tables get turned on him. Pyron's energy attacks send him slamming into his castle's foundation and making it topple over into the city. But unlike the other Darkstalkers Pyron fought who had their fates unrevealed, Demitri survived his onslaught with Pyron after Morrigan arrives at his ruined castle and when she approaches Demitri, he revives from his unconsciousness and bites her on the neck. But he relents and seems to form a friendship with Morrigan. She tells him his desire to be the leader of Makai may come true after all since the demon world has been in disarray since the beginning of the story and a change in leadership is beneficial to helping it survive. He is last seen with Morrigan witnessing Donovan's victory over Pyron. He is voiced by Paul Dobson in the English dub. 'Darkstalkers the Animated Series' In the American Darkstalkers 1995 cartoon, Demitri was awakened by Pyron to be his servant, offered rewards for doing so. Demitri is portrayed as a coward whose power stems from his control of Pyron's weapons, and no personal strength. Exemplifying this, he once sought power from the Crystal Skull at Count Dracula's urging; thus armed, he nearly won before being overpowered by Harry Grimoire, the show's bumbling child protagonist. In the show, Morrigan is his rival for Pyron's favor and the two often berate each other. Demitri had a dark, brownish-green skin tone which (to some) made him look like he was sick. He is also said to be Dracula's loving, faithful nephew. Towards the end of the cartoon series, Dracula summons him and says that he (Demitri) must take the reins of power as the new Lord of Vampires as Dracula is exhausted by his battles with Van Helsing. 'Cross Edge' Demitri was a guest character in the crossover SRPG game, Cross Edge, along with Felicia, Morrigan, Lilith and Jedah. 'SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos' He appears as a playable character in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. 'Capcom Fighting Evolution' He also appeared playable in Capcom Fighting Evolution. 'Namco x Capcom' Demitri also appeared in the crossover SRPG Namco x Capcom. 'Project X Zone' Demitri appeared in the crossover SRPG game, Project X Zone, paired with Dante from Devil May Cry. 'Street Fighter × All Capcom' He also appeared in the RPG card game Street Fighter × All Capcom. Trivia *Demitri especially enjoys AB blood types. He also prefers blood from virgins. *The names of the girls on Demitri's stage are Patricia, Elizabeth, Francoise and Angelica. *In the 1995 cartoon, he is the nephew of Count Dracula. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Vergil was given alternate colors based on Demitri. *For Monster Hunter Frontier, Capcom released costumes of Demitri and Morrigan for the game. Their costumes came in 4 different colors; Demonic Series featuring their regular colors, Shadow Series featuring reds, Chaos Series featuring light blue and Soul Series featuring white. *His true form can only be seen during the Midnight Bliss and Demon Billion, and occasionally when Demitri takes damage as well as his ground recovery in SVC: Chaos. It can also be seen briefly when he uses light punches and kicks in Darkstalkers games. *On the last track of the Darkstalkers 3 disc, there's a match between Jedah and Demitri in audio only. Due to what move Jedah defeats Demitri with, it's considered by most fans that Demitri dies at Jedah's hands in the game's canon. *Demitri's physical appearance slightly changed in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom ''(due to the game being delevoped by SNK) His skin is pale and the sclera and pupils of his eyes always appear to be glowing red (his pupils are naturally red, but the sclera of his eyes will usually become red only when he is enraged or when he reverts to his demonic vampire form). His blocking sprites show him in his demonic form wrapping one of his wings around himself, as oppose to his Capcom ''Darkstalkers blocking sprites, which show him wrapping his cape around his body, while still in human form. Also, in the same game, his last name is misspelt as "Maximov". *Demitri seems to be the only Darkstalker to retain a constant theme. His song in Night Warriors (Vampire Hunter) is a modified version of his original theme, and his theme in Vampire Savior is a remix of his old theme as well. In Capcom vs SNK, Morrigan's stage theme is actually another remix of Demitri's theme. *He is one of the 3 characters to retain their stage. The other two are Morrigan and Donovan. Sprites Gallery Image:DemitriConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:DarkstalkersNWDemitri.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:DarkstalkersTNW_Demitri.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:DemitriPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:Demitri.png|Bengus Painting Image:NWDR_Demitri.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:DemitriTrueForm.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Darkstalkers3Demitri.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' by Bengus Image:DemitriSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:CapEvoDemitri.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:SNKCapSVCDemitri.png|''SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos'' by Nona Image:Demitri&Victor.png|Battling Victor by Ed McGuinness Demitri Maximoff (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Demitri Maximoff from Darkstalkers series.jpg|Namco X Capcom Image:DarRes_Demitri.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' Image:Project_X_Zone_Demitri.png|''Project X Zone'' Image:SFxAC_Demitri.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains